


Apple Orchard Date with Hvitserk

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cuteness with Hvitserk, F/M, Fall with Hvitty, Fluff, It’s just fluff and food for our babe, date fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @tephi101 asked: “Hey babe congratulations on your 1.5k followers!! You deserve them all and more!! I love you so much! Can I please have a fall date at an apple orchard with my babe Hvitserk? I have blonde hair and glasses. I love fall, writing, singing, dancing, and having a good time. I also love to make people smile and laugh. Thanks babe you’re he best and congrats again!!”





	Apple Orchard Date with Hvitserk

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute to make so here you go love! I hope that this is what you were looking for and that it cheers you up a little!
> 
> Moodboard is mine, gif isn’t

Hvitserk drags you out of your warm bed early in the morning, your promises of plenty of sweet treats and warm food on your trip to the orchard enough to make your love a morning person.

  
Hvitserk is purely agreed to this as your weekend date as you had told him of the different things you could make with the apples you picked.

  
Also he finds out there’s apple cider donuts and fresh apple cider there at the orchard and he’s like a kid in the candy shop and buys like eight donuts (okay maybe more if we’re being honest here).

  
Is actually really good at picking out apples and easily fills one of the basket you brought in the first hour.

  
Ends up convincing you to venture past the apple part of the orchard and into the other parts.

  
By the end of your date, which lasted almost four hours, you have a basket filled to the brim with apples, another full of a number of different vegetables, a handful of pears and a few cartons of different berries, and four pumpkins.

  
Hvitserk promises you as he pays for your haul that part of his pickings is for his mother and brothers, but you know that only a fraction of it will actually make it to your mother and brothers-in-law.

  
As he presses a warm kiss to your cheek, attempting to carry the many basket back to the car himself, you can’t help but be thankful that you get to love this handsome, ridiculous, food-loving man.


End file.
